


Caught Me By Surprise

by susiephalange



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky-centric, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluff, Happy Ending, Therapist!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiephalange/pseuds/susiephalange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is having trouble adjusting to the modern times, so, being the great pal Steve is, he recommends him an assistant, who goes by the name of _______.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Me By Surprise

When Steve Rogers came to him one rainy afternoon in the upstate New York facility knocking on his door, he had ignored him. Not out of spite, and not on purpose. Bucky Barnes was a man in a shell, a shell which protected him from lashing out like HYDRA had programmed him to do for the last seventy years.

He had expected his best friend to announce a meeting, or dinner being served.

Not that he had hired an assistant for Bucky.

The dark haired super soldier just wanted to break a wall, hearing those words. Assistant. What was he, a middle aged corporate in a tall building and a taller paycheck? Tony Stark had an assistant. That red-head, Pepper.

Bucky didn't need - or want! - someone to tail him. To assist him.

Yet, he held onto those words that day. The man in the memories that came slowly back, painfully, quietly; the memories of 1940's James Buchanan Barnes were not of an irate or grumbling man. He had been kind, and flirtatious - things Bucky didn't really find himself feeling anymore. He attributed his anger to the fact he'd murdered many, many people who didn't deserve it, and that he was just a sour old man in a twenty-nine year old's body.

"Buck?" Steve called through the door. It had been a week since he'd done the similar thing, except now it was nine o'clock in the morning, on the dot. "Remember that assistant I told you about? She's here ... are you coming out to greet her?"

At once, Bucky opened the door. The dark circles under his eyes told a telltale story of his usual sleep patterns mixing with the anxiety of his - assistant. What a title. Couldn't Steve had used a better word to describe this woman? Babysitter. Therapist. Anything was better than 'assistant'.

"C'mon, don't stare, I know I'm a mess," Bucky grumbles. "Is she already here, or do we have to wait outside?"

Steve shook his head, and clapping Bucky's back, began to walk down the way to the main area. "No, she's here. And her name's ______. Don't call her Ma'am or a Dame or doll, and never call her Miss _______ - she hates that."

The ex-Winter Soldier paused. "Wait, you know her?"

The blonde captain nodded. "Yeah, quite well. She helped me adjust into the 21st Century, as you can see." he winked, shoving his hands into his worn jeans. Steve must have been tinkering with his bike again, grease was all over his arms. "I'm sure it's going to be just fine. You're going to love her."

Bucky held onto his chuckle. He hadn't loved much in a long time. Maybe the first thing he had loved since his slow transition to himself was having a warm bed to sleep in every night. But he wasn't sure.

"...yeah, I know Sam! Didn't anyone tell you we were in high school together? Oh my - I bet he never told you he totally rocked the 'fro back in the day?" Bucky's ears caught onto a new voice.

A nice voice. It caught him by surprise.

Turning the corner, and half-hiding behind Steve (which was an easy feat now he became a meatball since the last time he had tried to hide behind Steve), he saw Sam Wilson, Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff and Thor standing around a girl who seemed short in comparison to their hero-esque heights.

"Mornin' Cap! I see you're up bright and early!" The girl beamed a bright smile, moving toward the two super soldiers with a hand outstretched to shake. "And this is James?"

Bucky paused. Nobody - not even Steve, really - had called him that. Not in his most recent memory, at least. His mind ran a million miles an hour to match his pulse, and for once, Bucky wasn't sure if he had the situation under control - and not because of himself.

You were the prettiest person he had seen in a while. And he'd seen Romanoff around the base.

The (h/c) haired girl seemed to sense his discomfort and withdrew her hand away at once. "Not a toucher? Sorry, I should have asked first. I'm ______. I'll be a sort of assistant in trying to get you to adapt to your surroundings. I've had all sorts of training and degrees to get me qualified enough to work for the Avengers, so don't you worry."

Bucky's throat cleared enough for him to speak, but before he could, Steve made a noise. "Ah, _______, I think you read the file I sent you wrong ... his preferred name is Bucky."

Bucky made a noise, and at once, everyone in the room's eyes were on him. "It's okay. I - I like James too."

______ smiled. "Okay, B-James ... so, why don't we get started? Let's go to somewhere comfortable, and you can tell me all the things you're having trouble with, from televisions to nightmares, current issues - you name it!" His new assistant laughed. "I think you and I are going to have lots of fun together, James!"

_____ was right. After months of training, sitting down with _______ and learning many techniques to overcome stress, the depression that easily sinks in ex-soldiers, world history, pop music, Bucky could feel a difference. Not only was he being able to sleep at night, he could join in with the Maximoff twins' movie discussions, reach out better to his team, and, for the first time in seventy odd years, Bucky felt like living.

"So, whether or not you like this, this is our last session," you announced one morning.

Bucky's hear dropped. He didn't want to admit it, but over the last eleven months, he had fallen very deeply and very completely in love with you. And now you were going?

"Why?" He didn't look you in the eye. He couldn't.

You give a sad chuckle, "Well, my boss says if you're progressed this far, I don't need to help you catch up on Star Trek: The Next Generation when there's other veterans out there who need help adjusting."

Bucky nodded. "Huh. I guess you're right. So, what's today for? Goodbyes?"

You frown. "James, today's session is to remind you where you've come. I'm here to show you how much you've grown over almost a year!" You touch his arm gently, and hand him a small green file. "Have a look. It's my notes."

Bucky slides the papers out. In a scrawl that's nearly unreadable, he does his best to discern the text -

Quiet, timid, prone to anger outbursts when directly asked questions on tender subject.

James Barnes spoke softly today! No shouting at all. Also doesn't react negatively to touch anymore.

James says he is sleeping better, but nightmares are still there. He will improve. I know.

Discovered takeaway pizza in our impromptu pizza party, and ate three whole large pizzas. James also spoke in an inside voice. Did not sound angry at all (though it might have been the pizza talking).

In a quiz he scored 9 out of 10 in history in the last ten years, has reduced reaction to loud noises and reports less nightmares. He is recovering well.

James Barnes is a TV addict! He is catching up through reality TV. His favourite show is The Office. I don't watch it but he's very into it. I suspect because their lives is quite different to his.

Bucky Barnes didn't react to a sudden movement badly!

James -

"Wow, these aren't that detailed," Bucky noted, flipping through the rest of the pages. "Some assistant you are."

You rolled your eyes, and smoothed your shirt from wrinkles. "These are just what I'm allowed to show you. Besides, don't you get it? I'm super proud of you." You nudge him in the side, and go to stand up. "I've invited Sam and Steve to come up today so we can have a pizza party again. But this time I ordered a lot more pizza."

Bucky nodded, and for a moment, the air was silent between the two of them. " ... _______, before they get here ... will I ever see you again?"

He watches you pause, and lick your lips. "I don't know, James. The future is always unclear for people like me. I never know where I could be relocated, and that's on a six m-,"

She's interrupted by the cheers from Sam and Steve ascending toward them, arms laden with enough pizza for a woman and three superheroes. "Did we interrupt?" Sam asks, landing the lunch between the coasters on the table.

"No," Bucky speaks up. "Pizza party ahoy."

Sam beams, and raises two thumbs up. "Pizza party ahoy!"

Before he knows it, all the pizza is gone and he has to wave goodbye to you as you're taken away by one of Stark's black cars and act like he isn't going to miss seeing you three times a week and inside, under all the layers that make up James Buchanan Barnes, he's afraid he will never see you again in his dreams, too.

"Aw, no need for the long face, buddy-pal," Tony claps him on the back. "It's not the end."

Bucky shakes his head. He digresses. He's still looking where the car left a slight cloud of dust behind, and all of his thoughts are of you. "No, Tony. It is."

Pietro Maximoff peeks his head out the door, and calls out to the pair of them. "Bucky?" The white haired speedster calls out in his accent. "The phone is for you. It's ______."

At once, Bucky rushes to the phone. It's corded - a nostalgia thing Stark has, and Bucky doesn't mind - and at once the receiver is in his hands. "Hello?" He breathes.

"James," your voice crackles through the phone, the reception making your words sound slightly nasally. "I have to tell you something."

His throat dries. What do you have to say? Did you leave your wallet here? Did you forget to flush the toilet or hug him goodbye, is that why you're calling?

"Now that I'm not your assistant anymore, I can tell you. Okay, here goes." You take a deep breath. "I like you, James. And not in the friend way like Thor and Steve."

He breathes again. "You do?" Bucky whispers.

He can hear you nod, almost. "Yeah. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you until now. But I've already called my boss to give my notice, I'm not going to be a case-by-case worker any more. They're - they're going to let me freelance my job for the Avengers." Bucky can't believe his ears. "Did you hear that, James? It means -,"

"You're coming home, to me," Bucky finishes. And for the first time in ages he has a smile on his face. "How long will you be until you're here again?"

You giggle. "I'll be there in three days. I've got an apartment to move out of, you know?" There's a sigh, and a line of static, and then he hears your voice again. Oh, how he loves your voice. "Bucky?"

"Hmmm?"

"I love you. I've loved you since the pizza party where I had no pizza." You confess.

Taking the opportunity, Bucky braves his nerves. "I love you too," he tells you. "I've loved you since I first saw you. You were the first person who I saw in my life who seemed to truly stand out, and be true to who they were. You are pure, and pretty and perfect." He confides. "I love you, _______."

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, find me on Tumblr at @susiephalange, or [@phalangewrites](https://phalangewrites.tumblr.com/request_conditions) ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ✿


End file.
